Reversed Psychos
by Caspre
Summary: A parallel universe shows us what the GAang could be like in another reality- I assure you, it's not pretty- but when the two worlds of Avatar collide, what disastrous consequences could POSSIBLY occur...? Warning- SLIGHT O.O.C...
1. Warning slight OOC

**Reversed Psychos**

**By Caspre**

Over the beautiful landscape of a random town the GAang were staying in- and trashing- the creepy mutant animals of the Avatar world that Nickleodeon has never seen the need to explain _(AHEM! Nuclear Explosion…)_ warbled their freakish mating calls.

The Avatar was waking. He rolled over, still having not accommodated a sleeping bag (even _Katara_ wouldn't share!) opened one eye, and groaned. He then rolled back the way he had come and set to work falling asleep again. Aang was _not _a morning person. In _your _Avatar World, sure he is. He's the Da Lai Lama, Buddha and Morgan Freeman rolled into one. But in the world of Reversed Psychos…well you'll be enchanted/horrified to be told that Aang…

He's an emo kid. If you give him some eyeliner he may even sing you the song. (Youtube it)

In the world of Reversed Psychos his eyes are more dolled up than the chick that played him on Ember Island. He can bend all four elements _whilst _moaning about it.

His arrow goes over one eye.

Katara was the next to wake up, and she embraced the morning air. She breathed it in up to her eyeballs and let it out with a gust of wind that could rival Aang's- bending wise…! She straightened up, wobbled, and stumbled over to the oven- that's right, they're under a _roof _this time- and started to throw some ingredients together. Once she gathered enough, she stared at the unlit stove. She was still half-asleep, so it took her a moment to realize that she needed fire.

"Zuko." She grumbled. A snore. Silence, "…ZUKO!"

A snort. More silence. A huff of impatience.

"Do I see honour?" She said theatrically to no one in particular.

"Oh honey, don't get in a tizzy, I'm up." Came a soft voice. Zuko rolled to his feet with a complex move and sauntered over, "You need some fire, Sweetie?"

Katara nodded grumpily. Zuko bent down so he was level with the wood underneath where evidently the _fire _went, twiddled his fingers delicately and blew a kiss into the stove. Merry flames sprung to life. He straightened up, winked at Katara and strutted back to his space.

"I'll have a black coffee, doll."

Ok, if you can't hear his voice in your head like I can, it's a bit obvious that Zuko has some…feminine tendencies. The GAang had accepted this, ever since Zuko had bitch slapped them _all_ in his hunt-for-the-avatar days. In fact, when he'd joined the group the girls had taken advantage of his knowledge of hair and styling.

Katara set to work frying Cobra-Elephant-Monkey eggs and moose-leopard-bear bacon, and then Zuko woke up _properly _and smelt the...well the figurative moose-leopard-bear bacon. And it wasn't good. In his bleariness, he'd forgotten the most important rule of the GAanghood.

_Never let Katara _do _anything. _ESPECIALLY _cook!_

He sprung up, hurried over to the stove and inconspicuously as possible elbowed the accident-prone (prone meaning magnet in this case) out of the way, taking her place at the cooker and brandishing a spatula as if he'd been there all morning. She flopped to the floor, her bunny slippers waving in the air.

"What are you doing?" She asked through her legs, wounded. Zuko glanced at her sideways.

"I'm preventing the apocalypse- we're meant to be waiting for the comet for that, hun- and I want my slippers back some time!" He went back to ignoring her. She shuffled back to her sleeping bag, and then made out that she _meant _to trip and fall flat on her face as she attempted to wiggle back into it.

A few minutes after _that, _Toph sat up from her slumber, sniffing delicately.

"Cobra-Elephant-Monkey eggs?" She exclaimed, sitting up and scrunching her little toes in delight, "I _love _Cobra-Eleph- uh wait." She said, stalling suddenly and taking another sniff, "You…you scrubbed the stove surface before, right?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, "Come and get them while they're toasty, Toffee!"

She wrinkled her nose primly at that cringe worthy nickname, but wrestled out of her sleeping back, that was on a raised piece of earth. Toph would rather do something completely _gross _like picking her nose, or biting her nails than sleep on the horrible dirty floor. Rootling around in her bag, she found her flip flops (made from extra sensitive material, to feel the vibrations thus providing her with sight), and slipped them onto her pristine feet, before setting foot gingerly on the dusty floor, clutching her anti-bacterial wipes to her chest. Because Toph was a neat freak. Anything to do with dirt and she'd completely seize-up. Which was unfortunate, since this made her terrified of her own element.

"Here, doll." Zuko simpered, guiding her hands to a plate of breakfast. She held it up to her little nose, gave a sniff, granted it edible and set it down at the table, wiping her hands, the cutlery and her seat before tucking in with elegant nibbles.

Then Suki was up. And by up, I mean WAY up- stratosphere kind of up, the kind of up that has hallelujah choruses and harps for backing music and bright lights.

"Come ON, guys, let's get this day STARTED!" She called through a rolled up piece of paper that Sokka had tried to fashion into a fan for her as a silly love token. The rest of them had nearly killed him for providing the girl with means of amplifying her voice to the extent that it was past loud and bordering number seven on the rictus scale.

She shimmied over to Zuko and started to do some elaborate stretches and jogging on the spot as she waited for her share of breakfast. Zuko raised an eyebrow and pulled away the plate when she reached for it.

"I don't really think that's a good idea, Suki." He said delicately, but all the while laying it on as thick as he could, "Or does Sokka _like _the love handles?"

Suki came to a halt even quicker than she'd started, glancing down at her tiny hips and breaking out in a cold sweat. She brought her wide brown eyes up to his, full of trust and respect. He gave her a sympathetic look.

"How 'bout a lap around the village?" He suggested sweetly. She nodded seriously and was gone with a cloud of dust in her mist before he could even suggest two. Toph went into her own little panic, swatting away the mites and taking deep breaths, at the same time trying not to breath them in. Zuko was never really a fan of Suki- but he tried not to be too obvious about it. Sissy or no sissy, she had a mean right-hook, and plus- she absolutely adored Zuko, she thought he was so _cool. _So the fact that she'd do whatever he'd tell her _regardless _of the consequences, or how much it pissed of Sokka, was just hilarious to him.

And last, but certainly not least, there was Sokka. With a groan, a wriggle, a snort and a fart, he had awoken.

I know what you're thinking- _what _has changed?

"…Meat...?"

Bear with me, here.

"Yeah, Sokka, come and get it!" Zuko called cheekily. Sokka flung off his sleeping bag, sprung to his full height, and stretched- and _flexed- _in the morning sunlight. His muscles rippled happily and his chin bore fully fledged stubble before his shave.

That's right, in the parallel world of Reversed Psychos, Sokka had hit puberty. And pretty hard too. He could take _anyone _out. He didn't even need a sword- he'd never learnt the art. Ever since thirteen, he had the brawn to knock out a full-grown Seal-Walrus-Polar-Bear in his home, the South Pole. By fourteen he could challenge wrestlers- his dream. At fifteen he'd wooed Suki and together they were probably the most annoying couple- just imagine cheerleader x jock on _more _steroids than usual.

Oh- _and _his voice didn't squeak at all!

So as Sokka drags Aang and Katara from their slumber to have breakfast with only a pinkie each, I'm pretty certain you're asking yourselves: What _do _we do with all this psychotic talent?

Believe me- a _lot..._!

**To Be Continued- obvs!  
**


	2. Awful Azula & Leaping Lizards

**Awful Azula & Leapin Lizards**

"Aang, sweetie, it's time to practise your fire bending again!" Zuko trilled, strutting over to where Aang was sitting in the garden. His robes were skin tight, and instead of the sunny orange, they were grey and black, with streaks of blood red. He turned to Zuko, and with his air bending, caused the white fluffy clouds to thicken to grey, and twine around him in the air like a vortex-

"Yeah, yeah, I'm lazy too, but we have to be prepared for daddy's big over reaction in a few weeks." Zuko sniffed. Ever since his dad had thrown him out for being a bit of a whoopsie, he hadn't felt the obligation to, you know, honour him and all.

Aang rolled his black rimmed eyes and got to his feet.

"Ok, let's start with routine one," Zuko said, "Just like I taught you!"

"Do I have to?" Aang grumbled reproachfully, "It's so stupid."

"AAAND," Zuko continued, ignoring him," FIVE-SIX-SEVEN-EIGHT- _sashay_!"

Aang began Zuko's routine, which looked more like contemporary dance than fire bending. He scooted to the side, arms raised above him and his fingers spread wide. He performed a girlish twirl and wiggled his fingers, causing puffs of flames to appear.

"And twirl," Zuko ordered, completely buzzed, "And LEAP! And spiral! Seven, Eight- PIOURETTE! And _sparkle_!" He added, beaming. Aang was dying inside.

"And shimmy," Zuko continued, as Aang carried on making a fool of himself looking like a fairy belching out fire, "And blow!" Aang let rip with a flourish of fire from his throat-

"CUT! CUT!" Zuko protested, jogging forwards and shaking his head exasperatedly.

"You're making it too _scary._" He criticized, looking tearful, "It's meant to be dramatic, revitalizing, RE-BIRTHING, but you don't want to scare them!"

Aang looked at him, wondering which idiot had mothered this guy, "It's _fire bending,_" He said slowly, "The most intimidating art form this world has probably ever seen! It's _meant _to be scary. Look- timeout." He stormed off, leaving Zuko rubbing his temples and shaking his head.

"He's having a rough time," He told himself, "Maybe he just needs someone to confide in-"

"No I don't!" Aang called over his shoulder, "And it definitely wouldn't be _you, _anyway!"

He stormed back into the house and nearly ran straight into Katara.

"Sorry," She said blearily, blushing "That was my fau-"

"Yep." Aang agreed quickly, and continued with his moody act. In the world of opposite Avatar, Aang was not such a charmer. He liked Katara, sure, but he never really tried anything. Mostly he wrote tortured poetry about her, and stared at her when she was sleeping. Creepy, but true. Of course, even a Parallel Dimension couldn't deny the connection between Aang and Katara, so she liked him too. But whenever she had a chance to talk to him, her mind worked so slow that he was gone before she had anything interesting to say.

"I like your hair toda…" She began, but he had already whizzed over to his patch of floor where he slept. Aang didn't even _have _hair, "Oh, maybe next time, Katara."

Aang flumped to the floor, "He just doesn't understand." He told himself, and to Toph who was sitting crossed-legged on her raised part of earth and pulling dirt off of the mud she was melting and moulding in her little palms.

"Nope." She agreed, not knowing what they were talking about. She pulled out a dinky little fan and attempted to waft away the invisible germs that he may have brought with him.

"I mean…" Aang rolled onto his back and caught a fly between his finger and thumb with awesome reflexes, "I guess saving the world would be pretty neat, sure it would," With a little bit of concentration, he caused the fly to roast between his grip, and found he enjoyed it, "But sometimes, I think the world would be a better place if it was alive with fire, and screams and-"

"Oo-ho-ho-KAY, Buddy, let's hold it right there." Toph interrupted hastily, "Don't you think you're being a little bit morbid? What about butterflies? And Candy? And _mittens_!" She flumped onto her back, a look of wonderment on her face and completely forgetting her point, "Sometimes it's just so easy to forget the mittens…"

Aang ignored her and continued to vent his feelings- he'd filled up his seventh journal already, and had yet to buy a new one, "It's just, they don't _understand_. The pressure, the expectation. Everyone thinks I'm like the _messiah._"

"Ah, the Messiah." Came a serene voice, one much too familiar, "_He took up our infirmities and carried our diseases- _Matthew, 8:16."

Toph sprung up from her pedestal, and covered her mouth with her delicate, manicured hands, "Oh _dear_!"

Aang slowly clambered to his feet, and faced the terrible threesome that was more determined to bring about the GAang's demise than Zuko was. Reluctantly, he looked to the three girls posing in front of them, disrupting their little house. Somewhere in the back of his strangely orbed head, he wondered what the others' reaction would be when they got back from the market to find this little surprise waiting for them. They always reacted with so much more exaggeration compared to him.

Mai shut her mouth primly after her little outburst of religious trivia. She seemed to always be able to relate things back to her religion, it was all she would talk about. This made combat a bit of a challenge for this love and peace Nazi. (So to speak). As usual, she wore her long white clothing, her hands folded together amidst the extravagant sleeves and a peaceful facial expression.

Ty Lee was just as subdued- glumly, she scanned the surroundings and brushed the dust off of her black clothing. She was checking out the Aura, her eyebrows wiggling with suspicion. The GAang rarely heard a word from her- she was pretty morbid, and even though she was flexible and could move fast, she didn't have the commitment to attack with style. In conflict, she would stroll amidst the ruckus, simply prodding and poking people and moving on before they hit the floor.

"I don't like this Aura." She decided, "I can feel a lot of depression, angst-"

"Oh that's just Aang, ignore him." Toph assured her, and quickly fell silent as the third girl made herself noticed.

Azula. Still terrifying, yes, but in a completely different sense. At the passing of her name in casual conversation, a shudder of discomfort would ripple through the GAang. They would shift and rub their arms subconsciously, wincing at memories of previous encounters with the Fire Nation Princess. What's changed?

"Hi, Guys!" Azula chirruped, leaping forwards. Like a choreographed salsa, Toph and Aang retreated with the same speed, but with less enthusiasm and more terror, "Haven't seen you for a while! You've been so _sneaky_!"

And- here it comes- she _slammed _a playful punch into Aang's arm. Even Emo Aang couldn't stop himself from showing some emotion. He whimpered and knew- as he flew towards the ground with alarming speed- that he would never be the same again. As he hit the floor, he immediately began repressing this memory.

"You _guys._" Azula preened cheerfully, lifting back her foot and kicking Aang in the stomach for good measure, "You are so _funny_!!" She aimed another playful punch, this time at Toph, who squeaked and burrowed into the ground quicker than Azula had the reactions for. She stumbled and fell onto the floor. Aang's heart stopped as she slowly twisted on the ground, sat up, and wiped the dirt off of her face, taking in what had just happened.

_Oh, GOD I'm going to die…_Aang thought with glee.

"Oh, TOPH!!" Azula shrieked with unbelievable mirth, "You're SUCH-" She struck the spot where Toph had disappeared with lighting, and the other three dove for cover- "A"- And again; the shelves dislodged and pottery smashed against the ground- "TEASE!!" One final blow, the smoke dissolved and a crater revealed a trembling Toph. She clawed her way towards ground level, gasping for breath and throwing the earth off of her with flourished movements of her arms, shrieking things about "unclean" and "must destroy clothes".

"So." Azula said, folding her arms and gazing at them with affection, "You wanna come with us or what?"

"Where?" Aang asked in a small voice, still shielding his skull. Azula drew in breath and let rip with a screeching cackle.

"Oh _you_!" She trilled, reaching for him with a wild flurry of grabbing palms. He shrunk backwards and pulled Toph in front of him, narrowly avoiding a brutal noogie. Toph gave an irritated snort at this mutiny, and then covered her mouth and blushed with shame. Azula gave up and stood back, still grinning.

"To _prison, _silly!" She cooed, "Come on, there's a few spare seats on the Lizard we're travelling with! We can pick up your little friends from the Market!" She grabbed his and Toph's hands and began to drag them towards the rearing reptile waiting for them.

"Um, actually, we had other plans-"

"Other plans?" Azula repeated, her vice like grip cutting into their bones, "But we're going to have so much _fun_!"

"Hey, Aang, are you ready to practise the routine again or wh-" Zuko ran straight into Azula who was still handling the pair of them like sacks of rice. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Zuko!" Azula said, her lip wobbling, "I…I…are you coming with us too?"

"To where?" He spat, giving her such a dirty look she almost turned into a piece of mould, "Another one of your birthday parties that ends in a hospital bill so long it could be used to jot down the many, _many _ways that you disgust me?"

She blinked after this impressive delivery of spite. Then her face split into the immovable smile that Zuko knew and dreaded.

"Oh, YOU!" She shrieked, "Why you're such a-"

Zuko fitted his whole palm over her face, and twisted her in such a way that she twirled around and fell face down on the floor. Mai looked at him in horror.

"Love your neighbour as yourself!" She spouted, outraged. Zuko ignored her, grabbed Toph and Aang by their clothes and dragged them after him.

"So alike." Toph commented wearily as she stumbled to keep up with Zuko, comforted by the fact that he at least cleaned his nails.

"Come on, we've gotta move." Zuko said firmly, "Let's find the others, get our stuff and cheese it."

It didn't take them long to find them. Suki and Sokka were flirting obscenely in public, and Katara had successfully caused an Ostrich-Horse-drawn cart to crash by wandering out in front of it.

"GUYS!" Zuko practically squealed, "We've gotta get outta here! Azula's, like, totally on our trail!"

"Oh, Sokka, put me _down_!" Suki giggled, obviously not against being tossed around in Sokka's big burly arms for just a few more seconds-

"I MEAN LIKE NOW!" Zuko screeched, giving Suki a _very _dirty look, which was DEFINITELY not at ALL linked to the fact that Sokka was still holding her in his big ol' arms.

Obediently, they scuttled to his side, and Katara shortly joined them, but only because she was following a butterfly that was headed their way.

"Ok, so we let them follow us into the woods, then we turn back, pack up our things, get on Appa and-"

But Zuko didn't have time to complete the low down of the strategy. Because at that moment, there was a _very _curious keening coming from just over the hill Zuko, Toph and Aang had come over a few seconds before. A second later, more people emerged, screaming and throwing their shopping up in the air. A beastly lizard…thing appeared in quick succession, whipping out it's tongue in all different directions and catching birds that had taken flight from the nearby trees, happily munching on them just as-

"COOOOEEY!" Azula warbled, waving wildly. They all froze.

"Oh. My. G-" Suki began.

"Please. Don't." Mai called pleadingly. Suki blushed and nestled into Sokka for support. Zuko tutted with irritation. Sokka flexed his muscles threateningly, completely willing to fight a girl or three. Katara seemed to be snoozing whilst standing. Toph was hopping about on one foot, having lost a shoe.

Aang was concentrating very hard.

And then his arrows started to shine.

"Everybody hold hands." He said calmly.

"Pfft- no way, man." Sokka snorted in his deep voice, "You think I look like a-?"

"**HOLD HANDS!!**" Aang bellowed in his Avatar State voice, convincing them to all grasp each other. Sokka wouldn't look at Zuko, who was quite content as he clutched Sokka's fingers in his.

There was a flash, and for the first time in history, the Avatar entered the Spirit World and took all of his little friends with him.

Problem was, that caused a little glitch in the Universe.

And then things took a _very _unexpected turn.

--


	3. Through The Television

**Through the Television**

"Strange," Aang mused gloomily, as they flew through a terrifying vortex, lights flashing by so quickly that they burnt streaks into their vision, "This doesn't seem to be the Spirit World after all..."

The others didn't hear him; they were too busy screaming as they tumbled, weightless, through this hellish abyss. They were still clinging onto each other for dear life. Sokka didn't even _care _that Zuko was now wrapped indefinitely around him, whimpering breathlessley. Sights and sounds leapt out at them in ear-splitting volume and rapid speed as they flew past other worlds, or- depending on how you look at it- other television channels. The GAang caught their first glimpses of Cartoon Network, MTV and Oprah, until falling headfirst out of Nickelodeon's sky, the one we know and love.

Before they could even become petrified at _this _little predicament, they heard something else.

"Okay, we'll just catch up with you guys laterrrrr….." Fading into the distance, before stopping all together with an almighty pop, was the voice from which they'd all been running, making a very horrible promise.

"AZULA?!" Sokka bellowed as they ripped through the chilling air, "You brought _AZULA _with us?!"

"Wasn't the object of this plan to ESCAPE her?!" Toph shrieked, "And now we are falling through the sky and SO. IS. SHE!"

"Actually, she's still kinda travelling," Zuko called, still hanging off of Sokka, "We got off the ghost train a little early."

"Shouldn't we be thinking about preventing our deaths here...?" Katara asked in a mildly interested monotone, pointing at the huge expanse of forestland that was steadily hurtling towards them.

Silence.

"AAAAANG!" They wailed in unison.

"M'on it." He replied, and whipped them into a cushy air bubble.

Disgruntled, they pleasantly bobbed down to the ground, their arms folded and their faces screwed up into identical grimaces.

As they gently touched down Suki sprang out of the bubble, leaving it still intact. She gulped down the fresh air and sighed.

"Well wherever we ended up, it's nice!" She chirruped.

But the beautiful forest landscape brightened only her spirits.

Sokka was the second to step out, followed closely by Zuko, who had only just let go of him. Suspiciously, Sokka eyed his surroundings and muttured something about kicking ass.

Reluctantly, Aang and Katara followed.

"It's not that different from our world." Aang noticed, somewhat disappointed after the terrifying abyss he had just enjoyed.

"Well," Katara hugged, "The sky _is _blue, here."

"But there's nothing _interesting._" Aang insisted, "There's nothing-"

"-Like lakes of molten rock and fleets of vampires? Then I guess we've gotten a pretty good deal," Katara rolled her eyes before turning back to the quivering bubble, "Come on, Toph, we're here."

There was a mumbled reply as the small girl huddled into a tighter ball.

"Repeat that?" Suki requested, confused.

"It's so much _cleaner _in here!" Toph moaned, "I'll just stay for a little while longer…"

The rest of the GAang looked to their leader, who shrugged and popped the bubble of delights with his finger. Toph squeaked, exposed as she remembered her lost shoe. Clearly she wasn't safe.

"Look, we're going to have to get out of here and try to find our way back home." Suki said determinedly, and Sokka nodded vigorously, drawing himself up to his full and staggering height with pride, "I say we take the route towards where the sun is rising and-"

She had turned to head off in the direction of the sunrise, the direction which none of them had bothered to take a quick scan of, and one by one they all realized that they had in fact not been alone in all the time that they had made their little entrance in the bubble.

Gathered around the fire was another group of friends, of the same number, stature, status…appearance…

Their parallel selves stared back at them. With their mouths down to the ground and their eyes as wide as Katara's dating repertoire, both parties stopped all breathing.

But, of course, the silence could never be kept, in either GAangs, by none other than the two Sokka's, who pointed at each other/themselves, and shrieked/grunted:

"Who's _that _guy?!"


	4. Taken In

**Taken In**

There was a stunned silence as both groups took each other in.

The Sokka we will call Gawky Sokka was quick to silence himself in the presence of Buff Sokka. Just his appearance intimidated him to no end.

Sunshine Aang regarded Vampire Aang with awe, safely hidden behind Katara.

Motherly Katara was trying to figure out what the deal was with Coma-state Katara's slouched frame, giving her the illusion of having a hunchback, and if she was really asleep.

Sober Suki watched as Softie Suki struggled to contain her hyperactive twitching, quite disturbed.

All Tidy Toph could make out from Tuff Toph was that she _wasn't _wearing shoes, and that her posture was appalling. She was frozen to the spot in horror as she felt her reach into her ear and have a good dig around, as if she was searching for a specific object she'd lost in there.

Snazzy Zuko was just _itching _to do something with Surly Zuko's hair.

The Firelord may as well have been doing a lively Earth Kingdom jig- nothing could have compared to the complete absurdity of this situation.

Buff Sokka was the first to talk.

"So…you guys are fans?"

_That _wasn't the best start. Each member of the original GAang gave him a version of their own personal scowl.

"I was about to ask if you guys were looking for your care home." Tuff Toph shot back. Buff Sokka winced. This seemed to be the weak point in the Reversed GAang's structure- they had no witty spark to rely on to get them out of sticky situations. Meanwhile, Tuff Toph and Gawky Sokka make the perfect team. The Reversed GAang stood there, exhausted from their ordeal and clueless about how to reply to a sassy remark.

Luckily, this meant that the Original GAang took pity on them.

"What _happened _to you guys?" Katara asked, eagerly pouncing on the role of the carer as she gestured for them to take a seat around the fire they had been sitting around, although still not being able to take her gaze off of her parallel self.

"We're…not sure." Tidy Toph sniffed, shrinking away from foreign surfaces, longing for her protective fan that she would use to swat away incriminating dust motes that she had left behind, in another Universe.

"We had someone chasing us and I thought it would be a good idea to take all of us into the Spirit World to escape-"

"WHADTT?!" Sunshine Aang interrupted, clawing at his face in dismay, "No _way_ how did you guys _survive_?"

Silence.

"Wait!" He said, figuring out the priority, "…How did you even take them to the Spirit World! Only the Ava-"

"I _am _the Avatar." Vampire Aang snapped, folding his arms. Snazzy Zuko poked him excitedly.

"Show them the routine!" He hissed into his ear.

"NO." Vampire Aang snapped, pushing him away with a little more force than necessary, "Look, we basically didn't end up in the Spirit World, which would explain the fact that you can see us, but I think- I _think _we may be in some sort of…Parallel Universe?"

The Original GAang observed him thoughtfully.

"So you…are us? But different?" Sober Suki asked.

"I'd say in Sokka's case it could be completely opposites." Tuff Toph snickered. Gawky Sokka shrank into the shadows, his self esteem circling the drain.

"Well, it looks that way." Motherly Katara confirmed, nervously fiddling with her hair. Both GAangs stayed firmly together.

"…So how do you plan on getting back?" Surly Zuko asked quietly, slouching back on his palms as he sat with them. Snazzy Zuko bounced up and down with excitement at how COOL he was. The rest of the Reversed GAang exchanged looks of hope that one would have an answer. It didn't look that way.

"We're not sure." Burly Sokka sighed, "Aang, couldn't you just zip us back the way you came?"

"That could include killing a couple of you." Vampire Aang mused darkly, "But I could try, if you'd like."

"Just let it be Suki…" It's unsure who grumbled this, but it could have been from more than one person.

"Do we have to risk our lives just to go back to that DRAGON hunting us?" Tidy Toph squeaked. Tuff Toph sat up in interest.

"Wait- there are _dragons _hunting you in your world? That's so much cooler than your regular lethal firebenders…"

"Well, I was just referring to the Fire Nation Princess, Azula as a dragon." Tidy Toph blinked, "I'm not good with nicknames…" She added shyly, bowing her head. Tuff Toph was embarrassed by her own self.

"She's SO SCARY!" Softie Suki insisted loudly, nodding her head in such a way it was almost blurred, "But I had my Sokka for comfort!" She snuggled into his arms the way a drill would penetrate a particularly hard surface, and Burly Sokka shot a smug look towards their parallel couple, who were simply holding hands. Gawky Sokka looked put out.

"Wow, we couldn't even escape Azula in another Universe." Tuff Toph mumbled bitterly, "But what's Parallel Azula like?"

The Reversed GAang answered together: "Annoying."

The Original GAang exchanged wistful looks.

"Boy, would we _love _an annoying Azula instead of the one _we _have." Surly Zuko muttured sulkily.

"No." Vampire Aang insisted.

"Ya don't." Burly Sokka finished.

"You should stay with us for the night; it's going to get dark soon. We can figure out what to do in the morning." Katara said kindly. The rest of the Original GAang seemed a bit peeved by her independent invitation, but kept their reproachfulness to themselves.

"So...can you guys bend?" Sunshine Aang asked, interested.

"Sure we can…" Coma-like Katara answered slowly, much to everyone's surprise, "Check this out-" She pointed at a pot of water, "I command you, oh liquidities, to FREEZE!"

Silence.

"That was a joke." She said quietly, before lowering her arm, "We probably bend just the same as you do."

"Mmh." They all said awkwardly.

"So it's like this-" Snazzy Zuko simpered, jumping up. The rest of the Reversed GAang tried to grab him, hissing at him to sit down, but nothing could stop him- not when he had an audience.

"**WATER**!" He cried, performing a series of wiggly movements with his arms and legs, and his lips making silent bubbles to impersonate a fish.

Vampire Aang buried his face in his hands.

"**EARTH**!" Snazzy Zuko continued, jumping up and down on the spot to make heavy thuds, his face impersonating the scowl of an Earth Wrestler as he mimed digging.

Tidy Toph squeaked as she tried to protect herself from the dirt he was kicking everywhere.

"**FIIIRE**!" Zuko whirled his hands above his head, his fingers spouting pretty sparks as he puffed steam from his nostrils.

Burly Sokka looked away from the Original GAang, not wanting to see their reaction.

"**AIR-**" Zuko cut himself off, as he drew in a huge portion of air and blew as hard as he could, red faced and wheezing. Maybe for dramatic effect, but probably out of exhaustion, Snazzy Zuko dropped to his knees and his chin rested on his chest, his arms raised to the skies.

The rest of them simply stared at him, before Sunshine Aang started to clap heartily. His friends joined in, applauding politely as the Reversed GAang looked to them with dismay, unable to believe it.

"Thank you." Snazzy Zuko said graciously, nodding to them and resuming his position close to Burly Sokka, who edged away out of shame.

As they continued to swap life stories and compare their worlds, no one noticed Surly Zuko turn paler and paler until he went behind a tree to throw up, having watched himself perform a particularly camp dance routine.

--

Morning broke, and it took the GAangs a moment or so to register what had happened the day before. The worst thing that happened was Gawky Sokka reaching over to snuggle the _wrong _Suki, who shrieked and claimed that there was spider-monkey on her, being used to thick bands of muscle cuddling her. He crawled head first into his sleeping bag and stayed there for a long time.

"So…" Motherly Katara began, cooking breakfast. She had noticed that her parallel self still hadn't gotten out of bed, "What are your plans? For getting back, I mean…"

"Weeeellll…" Burly Sokka began, "We're not sure."

"…Well don't you have a Plan Guy?" Tuff Toph asked, her hair sticking up in all directions. Sunshine Aang had just been contemplating the contrast between her and Tidy Toph, who had combed hers into two delightful pigtails.

"No, we don't have a Plan Guy." Burly Sokka said a little snappily, "We have a STRONG Guy." He flexed, which caused the bowl he was holding to snap between his large fingers. He hung his head as Softie Suki fussed over him, like a fly over Appa Dung.

"That's all we need- a Strong Guy." She assured him kindly, stroking his face so vigorously she left pink streaks over his cheeks.

"Yeah- because I heard that you can travel from Universe to Universe by punching yourself a door through the cosmos…!" Tuff Toph muttered.

Softie Suki and Burly Sokka looked thoroughly confused.

"Why do you keep saying these things?" Softie Suki said, cocking her head to the side, "Things that don't make sense…?"

"It's called Sarcasm." Katara explained, "Toph uses it a lot. And Sokka, when he's had enough food to power him up…haven't you ever heard of Sarcasm?"

They both shook their heads.

"Holy crow!" Tuff Toph exclaimed, "There's no sarcasm in your world?!"

"I don't think so." Softie Suki said, confused.

"What about Kyoshi Warriors?" Sober Suki asked, fearing the idea that her heritage didn't exist.

"Oh, SURE," Softie Suki said, beaming, "They were the football team I cheer leaded for!"

There was a horrified pause.

"That's it." Sober Suki said, "You guys are sticking with us- you've got a LOT to learn!"

And that's how it all kicked off.

--

**REVIIIEWS!**

**;D**

**There's my hint. I'll say no more 'bout it.**


	5. The Kataras and the Sukis

**The Kataras & The Sukis**

So the decision was made that the Original GAang would teach the Reversed GAang all they knew- the decision being forced upon the latter, seeing as they had no choice but to stick with their parallel selves. It seems they looked too much like the most wanted group in the world to simply stroll around town in what would appear to be terrible disguises. They had taken a day to get to know each other, and would then begin their lessons after their recuperation period. It had been an awkward affair, but their were no significant injuries- yet.

The next day...

"Good MORNING!" The Original Katara trilled, calling a symphony to the hill sides, to the birds in the trees. She loved the GLORY of daybreak, and being the first up, so she could make the breakfast, give it to everyone, watch them eat it, hear their thank yous, blush modestly and insist it was nothing, offer them se-

"**MORNING!!!**" Came a voice, even higher and even purer than Katara's. It bounded off the faraway hills, echoing again and again. The birds burst into life and twittered back in response, like in a fairytail. Katara had been a bit outdone.

She turned to see Steroid Suki, sitting in the middle of a large assortment of pots and pans, cooking many different meals all at once. Her arms moved in a blur as they tended to each steaming pot and pan repeatedly.

Waiting for Katara's response, that wasn't going to be delivered, Suki said: "Beautiful day, isn't it?!"

Carer Katara forced a cardboard smile, "Yes. Beautiful. Can I help with anything?"

"It's okay, I've got it all covered." Steroid Suki flashed her a huge smile.

"O-kay." Katara said stiffly, not knowing what to do with herself.

Luckily, Snazzy Zuko woke up just in time to break the tension. He pulled on his slippers, made sure his face didn't have any sleep gunk over it, and shuffled over to them.

"Morni-" Katara began timidly.

"ZUKO! Would you like some Poodle-Parrot soup? How about some cereal?" Softie Suki interrupted excitely. Zuko raised an eyebrow through his mussed hair.

"Don't you have some drills to do, Hun?" He said with his lilting lisp. Suki's eyes widened, she snapped up to her feet so quickly that she really should've broken something, even one of the pots, and zoomed off to do various exercises around the area. Katara gazed after her, dazed.

"So to get rid of her, all I have to do is-?"

"Nope," Snazzy Zuko interrupted, "It only works for me."

Katara looked downhearted, but immediately brightened up when she marched over to Suki's abandoned cooking and plonking herself down rather self-righteously.

"So, are you looking forward to teaching Katara today?" Zuko snickered.

"Urm...well she's a little different from what I imagined my complete opposite would be."

"Oh...?"

"Well," Katara stirred some soup thoughtfully, "I just thougt she'd be uptight, tetchy and unable to have a good time- but she seems nice enough." She smiled as Snazzy Zuko considered englightening her of her true character, but having only known her a few days he saw this as unwise.

"So you're an early bird too, are you?" Katara continued conversationally as Zuko did some elaborate stretches.

"You bet, hun." He confirmed, wiggling his fingers and bending over to touch his springy toes, "I like to get a head start, always have done- I'm a winner."

He bent over again, Katara's wide eyes just visible above his pert little buttocks.

"Very...nice..." She stammered.

"You've gotta be flexible to be fabulous." He spouted sagely, flicking his fringe to reveal a glimpse of an extravagant pink glittery blemish over his eye.

"Is that-?"

"Makeup? Yah."

Katara blinked, "So it's not a scar?"

Zuko stared straight back at her, as if she'd suggested styling his hair so he had loopies just like her, and snorted.

"No, hun- I didn't think that the pink made it look _inflamed_…maybe I'll go for magenta…wait- does that mean that the other Zuko, y'know, the _Darkhorse_-" Katara gaped in horror as he blushed slightly and surprised a chirlish chortle- "doesn't have makeup? It's a scar?"

Katara nodded solemnly, handing him a cup of steaming soup. Zuko looked thoughtful, but not shocked or sympathetic in any way.

"S'a shame." He shrugged nonchalantly, "I thought he was into creative art as well…"

"Um…Aang plays some weird kind of horn?" Katara offered politely. Zuko ignored her, and began picking out any suspicious looking nuts that could carry a calorie count over five and flicking them at the other Katara's sleeping form.

"I think food is the most effective way of waking her up these days." He told her, as if Coma-like Katara was an old dog that was on the verge of being put out of its misery, which only woke to eat and poop, "But there's no hope of seeing those eyes open until…maybe dusk if we're lucky."

Katara frowned disapprovingly, "Surely we need to start our session soon! I can't wait till the even-"

"Chill, hun." Gloriously, Katara had stopped talking, for Snazzy Zuko had flicked out a slightly sticky finger from the soup and placed it against her lips in a bid for silence. It was still early after all, and he was used to a serene morning after he had gotten rid of Steroid Suki, "I was only yankin' your pigtail. If you really want, I can get everybody up right now."

Katara burbled against his finger. After he had taken it away and wiped it rather hastily against his clothes she said: "Well…only if you want to…I suppose we could do well with an early start-"

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE!!!" Zuko trilled to the camp. He waited a few seconds. Sober Suki stirred slightly. Tidy Toph was already commencing her morning nail-filing- and- sterilizing routine. After a few moments, he seemed to think it right to continue, as he drew in a deep breath, and continued his wake up call.

"IT'S TIME WE PULLED OURSELVES OUT OF OUR SLEEPING BAGS AND MEET THE NEW DAY!!! LET'S GET WASHED AND DRESSED!!!" Sunshine Aang sat up blearily. Tuff Toph rubbed her eyes before scratching her feet. Surly Zuko grumbled a muffled profanity into his pillow. Katara's slow heart rate seemed unable to produce enough energy for her to move, but she gave a strange little mewing noise. Both Sokkas remained dormant. This seemed to be what Snazzy Zuko was waiting for, as he bounded over to where they were sleeping, quite near to each other, with effortless grace, and bent down between them.

"Or if you've not got the energy to go down to the stream, Sokkas," He said to them both mischievously, his dark eyes glittering, "I think a _bed bath _can be arranged-"

Before he had even finished this sentence, both boys were on their feet, having all but torn themselves out of their sleeping bags. They raced each other to the nearby stream. Of course, Burly Sokka overtook Gawky Sokka, who recklessly threw himself at his opposition and caught his grubby underwear, so he was dragged there as quick as possible. Apart from looking slightly disappointed, Snazzy Zuko seemed quite pleased with himself as he set to work uprooting the rest of the group from their warm beds.

--

After a filling breakfast, which Suki didn't even claim credit for, as she was busy doing crunches a few feet away from the rest of the group, they decided to get to work with each of their opposites. Each pair was to pick a spot for the rest of the week to practise on. After that, they were to do all they could to help the Reversed GAang return to the world they were really meant to be saving.

Carer Katara led Coma-like Katara to a stream, as they were obviously going to waterbend. Carer Katara turned to face her reversed self and got a good look at her, feeling slightly disorientated. She was her height, with the same skin tone, and the same facial features, but there were still evident differences. Her posture was slack, her feet turned in. Her hair was pulled back in a loose pony tail- no loopies to be seen! Her clothes were certainly shabbier, with crinkles in them and her belt tied sloppily. Katara's fingers itched to just undo her and redo her again. However, she controlled herself and took a deep breath, finishing it off with a wavering smile.

"So, maybe we should just start off with showing each other our moves."

Coma-like Katara shrugged, and simply stared at her. Carer Katara took this as a hint to begin.

"Ummm…well I have this kind of…well I like to call it a 'signature move'…" She began meekly.

"You can write your name with it?" Coma-like Katara mumbled in a low but interested voice. It was the first time she had said something to her opposite self. Carer Katara stared at her, not knowing how to reply to this.

"…Anyway, I call it the water-whip! Well, actually it was already called that, I got it from a scroll so it's not really mine…but anyway!"

She stopped burbling, pulled out some water from the river and demonstrated her water-whip, snapping a few branches off of a nearby tree.

Coma-like Katara lifted her hands with what seemed like a large amount of effort and smacked them together a few times. Other than that, she seemed unimpressed.

Carer Katara cleared her throat with irritation.

"I also like to use jab shots… basically you just freeze droplets into points and-"

Again, she demonstrated, flinging hundreds of tiny daggers at the same tree. They drove into the bark with such force that their glinting points were visible through the other side. Coma-like Katara gave more applause.

"Got anything else?" She asked lazily. Carer Katara swelled ever so slightly like a bullfrog.

"Of course I do. I don't rely on just two techniques." She said coolly, "I couldn't even count how many moves I have- can you?"

Coma-like Katara shrugged, oblivious to her snappy reply, "If I could be bothered to count them, I guess I could."

Carer Katara folded her arms and looked disapproving.

"Show me what you've got." She challenged.

Coma-like Katara sighed heavily as if this was a huge inconvenience and stood up slightly straighter. Raising her arms slightly, she furrowed her brow and drew some water from the river. Unlike Carer Katara's quick summoning of the liquid, the water bobbed towards Coma-like Katara very slowly, a big drooping blob drifting through the air. When it finally reached her, Coma-like Katara wiggled her fingers rather unspectacularly, and the water turned into snow, drifting into a little heap at her feet.

Carer Katara raised an eyebrow.

Even slower still, Coma-like Katara stooped down, scooped up some of the snow, cupped her fingers around it, and displaying the first bit of physical excursion so far, chucked a lumpy snowball at the tree. It splattered against the tree and oozed down to the base of the trunk.

Silence.

"…That's it?"

"…I can make snowmen. I can make them dance for me."

Carer Katara looked horrified. "Have you no DEFENSE tactics?!"

Coma-like Katara remained unresponsive for a second. "The Fire Nation don't like the cold." Was all she said. Carer Katara looked about ready to have an aneurysm.

"So…that's it. You've been training for two years, and that is it." She breathed heavily, "That is such a waste of talent! You're the last water bender in your TRIBE!!!"

Come-like Katara looked confused, "No, actually. The Water Tribe's population has only grown since I've been born. It must be different in your Universe."

Carer Katara was beginning to dislike her opposition.

"Anyway, I have other moves." Coma-like Katara said, offended, "They're just not as vicious and rude as yours."

"Lets. See. Them. Then." Carer Katara replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, I like creeping people out, not killing them or hurting them. It's a bit O.T.T." Coma-like Katara said casually, knowing how this would annoy her opposite self, "Like so…"

At an even more sloth-like pace, she brought some more water out of the river, and let it fall to the floor like Appa Dribble. Slower than a snail, the water trailed along the floor towards Carer Katara, swaying this way and that, almost snake-like, hypnotic…

"Stop it!" Carer Katara said shrilly, the hairs on her neck standing on end, "It's giving me the CREEPS!!!" Suddenly remembering that she too was a water bender, she froze it, so it stopped just before reaching her toes, "Fine," She said grudgingly, "That's kind of creepy. But the Fire Nation aren't going to be scared of …scary water. It needs to be used as a DEFENSE! You're taking your gift for granted!!! Now, copy my posture, you're going to learn the water-whip!"

Ten minutes later, Coma-like Katara took up some water, imitated the other Katara's stance, closed her eyes and prayed that this would work.

"Okay, focus, feel the weight of the water pushing against you…work with it…" Carer Katara spouted, watching closely.

_Here goes nothing…_ Coma-like Katara thought, before flinging her arms about in what she hoped was a passable impersonation of Carer Katara's demonstration.

_THWACK!_

"OUCHIEEE!!!" Carer Katara shrieked, hopping from foot to foot and rubbing the red spot square between her eyes where the whip had struck vigorously. Coma-like Katara smiled placidly.

"I did it." She told her smugly.

"I _KNOW._" Snapped the other Katara.

Coma-like Katara sniggered. It seemed that her prayer had been answered.

"Can we try the ice daggers now?" She asked through a yawn. Carer Katara narrowed her eyes.

"No, no, you're good." She said hastily, "Let's try something…less pointy."

--

Meanwhile, the two Suki's were in a woodland area with various branches and boulders to leap from and practise techniques with. However, it was a while before Sober Suki could calm Steroid Suki down in order to begin the learning.

"Oh, this place is so CUTE!!!"

"Oh my GOSH, doesn't that leaf look a bit like Sokka?"

"Oh, isn't Sokka so CUTE?!?"

"Where did you get that outfit?!?! It's a bit long, y'know- maybe if you just brought it up a littl-"

Sober Suki slapped Steroid Suki's hands away impatiently. Her eyes were watering just by looking at the shortness of Steroid Suki's skirt. It wasn't even a dress like hers- it was paired with a skimpy tank top, bearing the letters **K .W.**

"Would you just calm down?" She snapped, "Now show me your most impressive move and I'll know what I'm dealing with…please."

Unconscious of this rude remark, Steroid Suki gave a dazzling smile and leapt back a few meters for space. She struck a curious pose, head on chest, down on one knee, hands balled into fists.

And then it happened.

"**DEARY ME- IT'S HOT IN HERE"**

As she bellowed the first line of her chant, she snatched out a pair of fans, which bore some resemblance to the Original Kyoshi Warrior's weapons, except they were pink with tassles, not unlike Cheerleader Pom Poms.

"**THERE MUST BE SOME KYOSHI IN THE ATMOSPHERE"**

Sober Suki needed to sit down. She stumbled back onto a boulder as Steroid Suki tore into a terrifying dance routine, clapping her hands with such force that her wrists made clicking noises, stamping the ground so hard she split the earth. She twirled, she back-flipped, rolled, and all the while the same scary smile was plastered onto her face. She yelled other lyrics too, but they were incomprehensible as she was moving too fast, like lighting except much more ominous.

It came to an abrupt finish- Steroid Suki performed a final break dance move before doing a back flip into the pose that she had started in. Her hair was static, her chest was heaving and her face was very red.

Sober Suki could summon no words. Seeming to have lost no energy at all, Steroid Suki leapt up and beamed at her.

"What do you think? Zuko helped with most of the choreography…"

"I…I…" Sober Suki couldn't look away from that happy face, "I think you've got a lot to learn." She said grimly. She reached over and tore the tassels from the fans. Steroid Suki gave a small whimper, gazing up at her with wide, watery eyes. For once she fell silent.

"First." She began, "These fans are not pom poms. These fans are your weapons, your allies. You've got to start taking this war seriously.

"Second- CHEERLEADING ROUTINES?! That's your defense?! No. You've got to learn Martial Arts; you've got to be lithe, stealthy, to be able to escape a prison cell, to be able to swim, to be able to take out a man as big as _your _Sokka."

Steroid Suki didn't say anything, just looked to Sober Suki for what to do next.

"Okay…" Sober Suki sighed, "Look…Um…" She glanced around her forest surroundings, "Can you climb a tree?"

Steroid Suki shook her so fast it was a blur.

"Knock someone unconscious?" She asked.

She shook her head again.

"Can you even WHISTLE…?!" She growled desperately.

And again.

"We're not leaving until you can knock me out, up a tree whilst whistling the Entertainer!!!" Sober Suki shouted with determination.

Ten minutes later, Steroid Suki had broken a nail climbing a tree, knocked herself out with her own fan, and had spat on Sober Suki in her attempt to whistle.

"Look, Suki-" But before Sober Suki could say anything, Steroid Suki held up a plastered finger (instead of just ripping the hangnail off, she had applied a plaster, as she was under the illusion that they would bind together again…) and silenced her.

"It's been ten minutes; I think we should TOTALLY give up!" She shrieked, wringing her hands in despair.

"No." Sober Suki said simply, folding her arms, "Look. Let's just try the basics first. If you can manage those, then we can ease you onto more difficult activities. You're not giving up!"

Steroid Suki didn't protest, just sniffed back her runny nose.

Ten _more_ minutes later, Steroid Suki had learnt how to throw her fans with good aim, had actually managed to hit Sober Suki when she took a reckless swing and could clamber onto a low hanging branch without falling off.

"We're getting there." Sober Suki said contentedly to the other Suki, who was still straddling the branch. Sober Suki didn't have the heart to tell her that her lurid yellow pants were showing.

--

After a labour filled day, the sun began to set.

As the four girls made their way back to the camp, the Sukis considerably bruised and the Kataras considerably wet, each protogée turned to their teacher and said: "I can't _wait _to show everyone what we've learnt!"


End file.
